Take! Ready! ACTION!
by Ember Goddess 12
Summary: Lo and behold, folks! My first Inuyasha fanfic! Ever wonder what happens backstage while filming Inuyasha? Well this is the place people! Inuyasha characters 'act' on set (check out their mistakes) and everything...Ok, I suck at summaries so just R&R!
1. ACTION!

A/N: Um...Well....Oh, let's just get this chapter over with. And enjoy! (Read EVERYTHING!)

**Advertisement:** Please visit my website. Yup, it's Inuyasha (My new passion). The url is in my profile. Don't forget to join and...everything...

* * *

**Chapter 1 (ACTION!)**

**Inuyasha**: I can't believe I let you talk me into this. This is stupid.  
  
**Kagome**: Huh?  
  
**Inuyasha**: Don't be such an idiot, Kagome! You dragged me all the way out of the well just so they can put makeup all over my face, comb my hair, and give me a manicure?  
  
**Kagome**: Well, what do you expect? You have to look your best in front of the camera, you know. After all, I need the money...  
  
**Inuyasha**: I don't even get paid.  
  
**Kagome**: Oh sure you do. You-.................  
  
**Inuyasha**: Yes?  
  
**Director**: Can we get filming here people? Um..It's almost show time.   
  
**Inuyasha**: I still think this is stupid.  
  
**Kagome**: Shut up and sit.

/_BOOMMMMMM/_

**Director**: Ok, so this is the very first episode. First impressions means everything! /says nicely/ Remember, everybody all over the world will be watching **your every move**.  
  
**Inuyasha**: /gulp/  
  
**Director**: So don't worry! _Lights blinking in the back/_

_  
  
_  
**Director**: James! Cut it out!!! Do you know how hard it is to train new directors-to-be?  
  
**Inuyasha**: That ain't my problem.  
  
**James**: But sir!   
  
**Director**: I said CUT IT OUT!  
  
**James**: If you say so...  
  
_lights continue blinking....then blackness  
_  
**Director**: IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST??  
  
**Miroku**: Excuse me, when do I come in again?  
  
**Director**: Not for another 3 weeks.  
  
**Miroku**: Then why am I here? Unless......./glances over at the secretary/  
  
**Director**: Please go home.  
  
**Director**: OH DARN! IT'S TIME!! Remember: Once agian: First impressions means everything! Everybody will be watching and-  
  
**Kagome**: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
**Director**: Ready! Take! ACTION!!

Kagome sees Inuyasha asleep by a tree.....eating a cookie. Kagome pretends nothing is wrong...walks over and got ready to tweak his ears.

**Inuyasha**: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Oh, yeah....(snore snore)  
  
**Director**: Ok people! Let's fast forward a little bit....

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

__  
  
_This is the point where Inuyasha tries to kill Kagome._

**Kagome**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

_/everybody winces and touches their ears/_

****

**Kagome**: /nervous/ I said: _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**_

_/Kirara faints/_

****

**Kagome**: Um..../hisses/ Where's Inuyasha??  
  
**James**: /hisses back/ I don't know, just run around in a circle and keep screaming until he comes. I'm sure the people won't notice.   
  
**Kagome**: Um..ok..but....  
  
**Inuyasha**: Wha? aim iuy suppoisde to bejt onj? /eating a cookie/ Oh. Oops. Um.../pretends nothing's wrong/ I'M GONNA GET YOU AND YOU'RE GONNA DIE! DIE I TELL YOU!  
  
**Kagome**: That's not your line!  
  
**Inuyasha**: I'm a demon, stupid!!!  
  
**Director**: Finally, they're in character!  
  
**Inuyasha**: SHADDUP!! _James walks in front of the camera on set_

**James**: I'm sorry. I have to use the bathroom.

_Then walks back the way he came with everybody's head turning to follow him_

**Director**: CUT!! You guys are lousy actors!!!  
  
**Kagome**: Thank you! Hm!  
  
**Inuyasha**: He means you too!   
  
**Kagome**: /Turns her head slowly towards Inuyasha with a death glare/ Excuse me?   
  
**Inuyasha**: /says quickly/ Nothing.

_Inuyasha runs into the bathroom where he bumps into James._

**Inuyasha**: That was perfect; thanks. /hands James a $10 dollar bill/  
  
**James**: Anytime...anytime.....

* * *

A/N: Please review! Speaking of, you might as well take 5 minutes of life and join my site?? REVIEW! I say that nicely of course..(cough, cough)


	2. Volume 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So I decided to update a little 6 days earlier than expected...ahem...Yes, I'm a little lazy. I have this website and everything and I have this limited time on my computer because my mom thinks that my eyes will go blind if I stay on too long. Oh well, ENJOY! Also, feel free to browse around on my website!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Volume #2)  
**

**Director**: Well, I'm sure the people would find our very first episode quite unique and...creative...original....right?  
  
_everybody was crowded around the Director's TV camera thing. The episode was edited and everything, but there were still some....alot of glitches....  
_  
**Miroku**: Face it. You guys stink!  
  
**Director**: What are you doing here??  
  
**Miroku**: I couldn't resist...._glances at the secretary who's cowering behind......Sango?!  
_  
**Miroku**: AH! Sango! I didn't know you were here! Um...what a pleasant surprise...OW! Ow, Ow!  
  
**Sango**: You pervert! Get a hold of yourself! _Dragged Miroku by the ear out of the studio  
_  
**Inuyasha**: So.....was it really that bad?  
  
**Kikyo**: I can't believe it!!!!!!!!!! I looked fat!!! I demand you to edit that!  
  
**Director**: Ok...and......done.  
  
**Kagome**: _humming as she "accidentally" pressed a button in which undid that previous editing  
_  
**Inuyasha**: Um...Kagome..Why did you....  
  
**Kagome**: SIT!  
  
_BOOOOMMMM!_  
  
**Inuyasha**: STOP DOING THAT!!!  
  
**Director**: Oh, well...now that the first volume of episodes is completely ruined..we have to make the second volume of episodes the best beyond the best!!  
  
**Yura**: I'm ready!  
  
**James**: _Mouth dropped and eyes bugged out staring at her_  
  
**Director**: O...k.....WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THE COSTUMING HERE!  
  
**James**: So...um...what's my job again...?  
  
**Director**: Huh? Oh. Just stand there. _points at a corner_ And...take notes or something...  
  
**Director**: And....ACTION!!  
  
  
  


_This is the part where Inuyasha just punched a hole through Yura.   
_  
**Inuyasha**: _shiver_ Was that really nessecary??  
  
**Yura**: You naughty naughty boy...-  
  
**Director**: Cut!  
  
**Yura & Inuyasha & Kagome**: What?!  
  
**Director**: Yura...you're talking as if you just woke up! Kagome... You call that a faint?! Inuyasha.. Start memorizing your lines!!!  
  
**Inuyasha**: This is ridiculous! _He leaves the set...the room....the building.....ok...he's a goner now.  
_  
**Kagome**: Inuyasha, wait for me!!!  
  
**Director**: What?!! You can't just leave!!!! Hey! COME BACK!!  
  
_Yura leaving the room  
_  
**James**: So I guess it's just you and me, huh, Director?   
  
_James looks around wildly  
_  
**James**: Director?  
  
  
  
_20 minutes later....  
_  
**James**: The show must go on!! Kikyo...put on a green mini skirt!

* * *

A/N: Well, how was that? Give me advice please! Review!


	3. Say 'Hello' to Sesshomaru!

A/N: Ok......No comments. let's just get on with the show, huh?

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 (Say 'Hello' to Sesshomaru!)  
**  


**Sesshomaru**: _/bored/_ When did I ever agree to this again?  
  
**James**: See? _/Points frantically/_ There. Your name's right there.  
  
**Inuyasha**: By the way, who are they?

_/Inuyasha points to a huge crowd of girls waving their hands trying to get Sesshomaru's attention/  
_  
****

**Kagome**: Sesshomaru's fanclub.  
  
**Jaken**: AND A ONE-TWO-THREE!   
  
**Fanclub**: SESSHOMARU, YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU'RE THE BEST BEYOND THE REST!  
  
**Director**: James, get them out of here.  
  
**Shippo**: Look at me people! I'm tall! I'm tall! Inuyasha! Look! I'm-  
  
_BOOOMMM!  
_

_/Shippo sits there with a huge bump on his head twitching his left eye/  
_  
****

**Kagome**: INUYASHA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
  
**Inuyasha**: The kid needs to get a check into reality.  
  
**Director**: JAMES! I said, get them OUT OF HERE!  
  
**James**: O, what? Ok.  
  
**Miroku**: WHOA! _/Runs up in front of James/_ That would be a complete waste, right?

_everybody in the studio eyes Miroku___   
  
**Miroku**: And...I'm out!  
  
_Runs out of the camera room  
_

_/everybody fussing over Sesshomaru's costume/_  
  
**Sesshomaru**: I look fine!  
  
**James**: You think we should somehow cut off his tail?   
  
**Director**: Hmmmmmm  
  
**Sesshomaru**: You cut, I kill.  
  
**Kagome**: Oh, come on! Fluffy looks fine! What with his tail hanging for dear life over his shoulder...  
  
**Inuyasha**: _/snicker/  
_  
**James**: There's just something missing....  
  
**Sesshomaru**: What do you want me to do? Dress in a drag and do the hula?  
  
**James**: _/rubs his chin thoughtfully/_ Not a bad idea....  
  
**Director**: James!  
  
**Inuyasha**: You know.... If you don't like him, then get rid of him...  
  
**Director**: I wish! What can I do? His stepdad's the director of Harry Potter!  
  
**James**: lalalalalalallllLLLLALALAAAAAAAA _/glass shattering/  
_  
**James**: Oh. Sorry, Sir...  
  
****

**Director**: That comes straight off my salary....  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Can we please get back to meee?  
  
**Inuyasha**: What's so special about you?  
  
**Sesshomaru:** I'm better than you.  
  
**Kagome**: Ooooo, dog fight.  
  
**Director**: People, please!!!!!!!!  
  
**Shippo**: _/Admires himself in a mirror/_ Do you think I look fat?

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru throwing insults and wrestling eachother in the background  
_

**Kagome**: Hmmmm  
  
**Director**: PEOPLE! **QUUUIIIIIEEEEETTTT!**   
  
__

_instant quiet_

**Director**: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru....save the fight for the show!  
  
**Sesshomaru**: _/gets up off the floor, smooths out his clothing, and checked his tails for fleas/_  
  
**Inuyasha**: Having trouble with bugs, Fluffy?  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Shut up, you lame excuse for a half-demon!  
  
**Director**: That's a perfect line! James, write that down!  
  
**James**: Write what?

_Sesshomaru pulls out Myoga knawing at his tail  
  
_

**Myoga**: DIE! DIE YOU!!!!! I HATE YOU! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Feh. _/Tosses Myoga in the trash/  
_  
**Myoga**: AHHHHHH!  
  
**Inuyasha**: Don't do that! I need him in the next episode!  
  
**Shippo**: I'll get him! _/struggles to get over the trash can/  
_  
**Shippo**: Ah!! _/Falls into the huge trash can/_ Helpppp!!  
  
**Kagome**: I'll get him. There.   
  
**Shippo**: _/pulls a banana peel off his head/_  
  
**Myoga**: What about me??  
  
**Director**: And........ACTION!

_everybody hurries to their places_

_   
  
_  
  
  
fast forward

**Sesshomaru**: Ahhhhh! You cut off my arm!!!! How could you! I was going to use that to use that to hit you in the face, Inuyasha!!!!

_Sesshomaru talks while he waves his fallen arm around_

**Inuyasha**: What's this sword called again?  
  
**Kagome**: The Tetsusaiga.  
  
**Inuyasha**: That's stupid. Who would ever remember that name?  
  
**Sesshomaru**: See how unworthy he is to the famous Tet-tet- tet  
  
**Kagome**: Tetsusaiga.  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Right. I knew that.  
  
**Inuyasha**: Don't worry about your arm. It's just a hologram, you big dummy.  
  
**James**: _/startled/_ Oops...  
  
**Director**: I hope that means that you hooked up the hologram projector..  
  
**James**: Um...._ /turns to Sesshomaru/_ Glue?  
  
**Sesshomaru**: I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!  
  
**Inuyasha**: _/yawn/  
_  
**Kagome**: Um..Fluffy...  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Stop calling me that!!   
  
**Kagome**: Well, it's true! _/runs behind Inuyasha/  
_  
**Inuyasha**: Can I go home now?  
  
**Director**: Sure, why not.  
  
**Kagome**: I think this will actually turn out to be a big hit, this episode.  
  
**Director**: Yeah...It's comical all right.  
  
**James**: /_inspects the camera/_ Um...  
  
**Director**: What now?  
  
**James**: I forgot to.....put batteries in here... Heh.   
  
**James**: _/says meekly/_ Is that a problem?

* * *

A/N: Ok, I must say, I think this is my best chappy yet! Review!


	4. A Break in the Line

A/N: Ok...I have no idea what happens in the 4th volume of episodes so....there will be a comercial break. Sorry. But I'm sure this will be funny too. It's off my website which you just have to check out and join!

* * *

**Chapter 4 (A Break in the Line)  
**

**James**: _/struggling with the hologram projector/_  
  
**James**: There! I hooked it up! Director!  
  
**Director**: Yes. I see. It would have been nice to have it hooked up 3 HOURS AGO!!!  
  
**Kikyo**: YOU'RE SCREAMING IN MY EAR!! _/goes away/  
_  
**Sesshomaru**: _/nudge James while the Director went out to get coffee/_ Hey. Pss. I want you to do something for me.  
  
**James**: How much?  
  
**Sesshomaru**: One of these copper coins I found on the floor.  
  
**James**: A penny? Well, I guess it's better than nothing. Ok, what do I have to do?  
  
**Inuyasha**: _/calling in the background/_ Has anyone seen my penny?  
  
  
  
**James**: Inuyasha! Hey, how's it going?  
  
**Inuyasha**: What are you pulling?  
  
**James**: Nothing...nothing at all...You know, you have beautiful hair.  
  
**Inuyasha**: _/eyes suspiciously /  
_  
**James**: But it's sure awfully long.  
  
**Inuyasha**: Really? You really think so??  
  
**James**: Yes.  
  
**Inuyasha**: Get out of my face.  
  
**James**: Inuyasha!! Wait!! Listen. It's getting too long! Pretty soon, it'll be dragging the floor!!  
  
**Inuyasha**: Are you depressed?  
  
**James**: Please let me trim it. Just a little bit..I promise nobody will even notice!!  
  
**Inuyasha**: Ok.  
  
**James**: Really?  
  
**Inuyasha**: No.  
  
**James**: Awww! Come on!! Hold on. I'll be right back!

_James drags Kikyo and Kagome by the arm to where Inuyasha is  
_

**James**: Kikyo. Kagome. Tell him.  
  
**Kikyo**: What is your relationship between you and Kagome?!  
  
**James**: Noooo...the _other_ one....  
  
**Kikyo**: Inuyasha. _/says flatly/_ Cut you hair. It looks stupid.   
  
**Kagome**: You do need a little trim...

75 minutes later **Inuyasha**: Alright! Just a trim! No more! Or you die! No kidding, you idiot. I will personally strangle you!!  
  
**James**:_ /gulp/_ Heh. Heh. No worry. I'm an expert...  
  
**Inuyasha**: _/says threatenly/_ If you mess up... 

_chip chip chip chip chip chip_

10 minutes later  
  
**James**: All done!

_Sango walks along_ _  
  
_  
**Inuyasha**: Hey Sango! Hows my hair?  
  
**Sango**: What hair?  
  
**Inuyasha**: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
**James**: I......messed up?  
  
**Inuyasha**: /_turning red with burning anger/_  
  
**James**: KAGOME!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _/Runs away/_  
  
**Inuyasha**: Come back here!! YOU DIE NOW!! _ /Runs after him/_  
  
**Shippo**: What's wrong Inuyasha?  
  
**Inuyasha**: My hair!!!!  
  
**Shippo**: Yeah. What about it?  
  
**Inuyasha**: It's gone!  
  
**Shippo**: _/confused/_ I think you're losing it, Inuyasha...  
  
**Inuyasha**: What?  
  
**James**: Silly me. A prank. Heh. It was just a hologram projector...You don't mind you do you?  
  
**Inuyasha**: NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Director**: _/comes out with a big coffee stain on his beautiful, crinkle-free shirt and tie/  
_  
**Director**: WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!!?!?! HOW DID YOU MESS UP THIS TIME JAMES!!! My shirt! You owe me a new shirt and tie and it doesn't come cheap!  
  
**James**: I-I-I  
  
**Kagome**: What's going on?  
  
**Director**: You STUPID PERSON!   
  
**Inuyasha**: HOW DARE YOU PLAY A PRANK LIKE THAT ON ME!!!!  
  
**Director**: IT'S UNBELIEVABLE WHAT AN IDIOT YOU ARE!!  
  
**Inuyasha**: I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!  
  
**Director**: _/takes a cup of coffee and splashes it on his shirt/  
_  
**Inuyasha**: _/grabs a cup of water and throws it in his face then hits him on the head for pure enjoyment/_  
  
**Kagome**: Mind telling me what's going on here?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HEY!!!! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

_/quiet/  
_

**James**: That penny was not worth it at all.   
  
**Sesshomaru**: Since when did you figure that out? Good-job. Now. Where did you put my hair spray?   
  
**James**: Uhhhhhh  
  
**Sesshomaru**: Jaken. Sick him.  
  
**Jaken**: But.. but...but...

_James sneaks away_

**James**: Ahhhh peace. At last.   
  
**Kikyo**: WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST THE CONCEPT OF A GOOD DAY'S SLEEP!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
**James**: Um.....Dead lady on the loose! /_runs away like a madman/  
_  
**James**:_ /leans against a corner somewhere private/_ Finally.  
  
**Miroku**: Hey.  
  
**James**: AH!! What are you doing here?  
  
**Miroku**: I've been here.   
  
**James**: Yeah, but..Ow!  
  
**Miroku**: _/had hit him on the head with his staff/_ Stop asking so many questions...  
  
**James**: Look. Fluffy's fanclub! I thought I fooled them with a Sesshomaru Scarecrow two blocks away!  
  
**Miroku**: What are you an Idiot?  
  
**James**: I've been hearing that so much that I lost count...  
  
**Miroku**: TWO BLOCKS AWAY?!  
  
**James**: Huh?  
  
**James**: Ahh, oh well. 

_/walks over to a pretty girl in the building with his wet face, messy hair, and a coffee stain on his shirt which was not tucked in. He looked like he'd been in a tornado and barely made it out alive./  
_

**James**: /Smooths his hair/ out How ya doin'? Wanna tour the TV room of love?  
  
**Miroku**: _/in the background/_ That's my line!  
  
**Girl**: Um......Are you depressed or something?   
  
**James**: Nope. Not at all.  
  
**Girl**: _/runs away pausing only for a moment to give Miroku a slap and calling him a pervert/_

**Miroku**: It could have gone worse.  
  
**James**:_ /mumble/_ I don't know how she could walk away from a handsome chump like me.  
  
**James**: _/sighs and turns to Miroku/_ Someday the Director will appreciate what I do for him.  
  
**Director**: BACK TO FILMING STUPID PEOPLE!!! _/shakes a cow bell furiously/  
_

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm bored and didn't really have any ideas so....that's the best I can come up with for now! Review for my hard....painful....agonizing...work! By the way, my website is Just copy and paste, because of the new stupid system of Fanfiction.net. Please join! .


End file.
